


The Slip

by thegirlwiththemouseyhair



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththemouseyhair/pseuds/thegirlwiththemouseyhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Thomas and Edward 'Ted' Courtenay's first time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Set very loosely in my Boundaries continuity, but written for the Tumblr Rainbow Fic Challenge because Thomas needs some love and happiness. My colours prompts were beige for fluff, purple for first time, and red for secret admirer/love from a distance, which were basically metadata for this piece which I wanted to write anyway a couple months ago but completely forgot about.

Their dates have been very chaste so far. Thomas would never dream of pushing Ted, or doing anything to make him uncomfortable; he’s far too important, though they’ve obviously brought up the subject a few times.

“I’ve just – been so unhappy lately,” Ted says, brow creasing and jaw tightening. He’s still rather shy, which Thomas loves; he’ll flush deep pink on those occasions. “I’m sorry, but with that and all the meds…”

“It’s _fine_ ,” Thomas will say – yet he’s both impressed and aroused when they get into Ted’s flat one night and Ted himself decides to turn up the heat.

They’re holding hands when they get in. The bedroom is just steps away from the entrance, and Ted kisses Thomas’s ear and gives his hand a playful squeeze before pulling Thomas closer to him and pressing both their bodies against the bedroom door. Thomas thinks, _Yes_ , as Ted opens his mouth mid-kiss. He’s still a little clumsy; when he tilts his head, his lips touch Thomas’s cheek for a moment before he finds his mouth again and runs his tongue along Thomas’s teeth. Thomas tingles. He reaches up to touch the back of Ted’s neck – strokes his hair – and draws closer still. Already his jeans feel a little too tight.

“We should get into the bedroom,” Ted murmurs, breaking the kiss to breathe. Thomas licks his lips. Ted looks perfect with his mussed hair and flushed cheeks, and with the bulge forming in his own jeans.

“I'd like that,” Thomas says. The words sound more giddy than seductive. He kisses Ted again for good measure before they manage to open the door and stagger into the bedroom. Thomas is fully hard by the time they collapse onto the bed to fumble with each other’s clothes. He pulls Ted' s  shirt over his head before climbing on top of him – watching Ted' s face for any sign of discomfort and seeing none; he wants this and he's so trusting, it's _lovely_ – then unzip Ted' s jeans to kiss his erection through the fabric of his pants.

“Oh, God,” Ted gasps. “Please –”

And Thomas pulls his pants down to take his erection in his mouth and put years of practice to good use. He savours Ted’s sharp gasp and the way he tenses his legs when he licks at his head. Thomas looks up, fixes his gaze on Ted’s face. It's just a shame that Ted can't meet Thomas’s eyes – but the way he bites his lips to keep from moaning or crying out is so beautiful...

It takes a while for him to finish. Thomas doesn't mind. He ignores the slight cramping of his neck and jaw and concentrates on Ted’s half-stifled little gasps and the sensation of his own hard cock grinding against his jeans and the bed he’s resting on. He doesn't stop until Ted comes ( _“oh, God, Thomas”_ ) in hot spurts which Thomas spits into his own hand. Then he gets to work on himself.

Ted's hand finds Thomas's and covers it.

"Let me," he says as he takes over pumping Thomas’s cock. Thomas finishes soon – almost embarrassingly soon – from Ted’s stroking and collapses beside the other man, grinning. He buries his face in Ted’s shoulder.

“God, you’re – wonderful,” Ted whispers, kissing Thomas’s hair. He’s still wearing his t-shirt, a soft old cotton one that’s perfect to snuggle against. They had only planned to go to the cinema, though they’d ended up having a late supper in a surprisingly bistro place after that. They were both a little out of place there, holding hands in their jeans and t-shirts. Neither noticed, just as they barely noticed the passage of time when they were together.

“Well, you weren’t exactly out of practice yourself,” Thomas murmurs. He lets his eyes fall shut for a moment. It had been a bit of a late night for them, and between the sweet wine they’d shared over supper, the warmth of Ted’s body, and the post-orgasm hormones, Thomas thinks he might just nod off.

“I’m glad,” Ted says. Thomas can feel his long, slim fingers brush his cheek. Despite his tiredness, he thinks he hears a hint of self-doubt in Ted’s voice; he frowns.

“You were perfect,” he says into Ted’s shoulder. “I love you.”

The words are out of his mouth before he realizes. He doesn’t seem to hear them until after they’re said. Thomas blinks his eyes open as his face grows hot. _Shit – you don’t say that the first time you sleep with someone; you sound like a bloody fifteen year old girl_ …

“I mean, I’ve been so attracted to you ever since – ever since we became friends,” he adds. He’s awake enough to say that, and not blurt out that he’d mentally promoted himself to supportive partner when Ted was still in the hospital. _I’ve been in this relationship longer than you have_ wouldn’t help his case. _Fuck; shit; damn it…_

Ted laughs a soft, gentle laugh that doesn’t embarrass Thomas _too_ much more.

“Come here,” he says, wrapping one arm around Thomas and pulling him in for another kiss on the lips. Thomas kisses him back, drowsily. It’s not quite as good as a declaration that Ted already feels the same, but it’s close, and Thomas will take warm, sleepy kisses any day.


End file.
